Truth or Dare, Alpha?
by Luxuria De'Voire
Summary: Sent away for the summer in the middle of nowhere, seventeen-year old Remy Hadley finds herself getting into mischief at Camp Mohingu, but a certain counselor won't put up with her behavior. When Cameron is put in charge of disciplining and mentoring the new camper, she soon finds herself tested by more than just the daring Remy's love for trouble. Camp AU. Camteen
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow fanfiction readers! I'm so glad to be back on this site, and I can't wait to start this new story. College is finally working out for me, and right now I'm studying in Italy for the semester, which has been nothing but an adventure. I am still working on updates for my other stories, _Electric Blue_ and _I'd Give Anything_ , so expect new chapters for those stories soon!

Anyway, without further ado. Here is the first chapter of _Truth or Dare, Alpha?_

* * *

 _Chapter I_

The car hit a bump in the road shaking the contents of the car and the people in it. The young girl in the back seat jolted forward with a start, but relaxed once she realized the path smoothed out. Her sharp, blue eyes scanned the outside of the car window.

The woodland trail had now become completely off-road terrain, barely consisting of gravel. The trees grew taller and the pines thicker than ever as the car drove further down the road. The winding trail kissed the side of a growing mountain, and occasionally the trees parted where you could see the valleys below. At seven in the morning mist still dotted the forest, but the seventeen year old was wide awake. Slouched in her seat, but awake and ready for whatever was to come.

She glanced down at the forms in her lap: health files, paperwork signed by her father, liability sheets, food allergies, the works. And last, but not least, located at the bottom of the stack, her camp acceptance letter.

She pulled it out from under the other papers, and raised an eyebrow at the overly large font,

"Welcome to Camp Mohingu! From finding the wilderness, to finding yourself."

Remy stared at the words for a moment longer before looking out the window again,

"You've got to be kidding me," She mumbled.

The car hit another bump, this time eliciting a small noise from the girl's throat. She grabbed the papers to keep them from falling from her lap.

"Only a bit further, Miss Hadley." Said the driver.

Based on what Remy remembered from the brief conversation they had when the driver picked her up, the man's name was Foreman. Or, Mr. Foreman—she wasn't sure. She hadn't been too keen on talking after her father surprised her with this "vacation".

Foreman was the financial advisor of Camp Mohingu. He did most of his work off-site. Remy had yet to meet the actual directors of the camp. Anyway, the dark-skinned man (who honestly seemed concerned with a furrowed brow all the time) was in charge of "special cases", and his job was to assist. In this case, drive miss Remy Hadley to camp, since her own father couldn't leave home for reasons.

Luckily, for the past three hours, Remy and Foreman spoke very little. They both preferred to keep to themselves, but Foreman did attempt to show some sympathy to the girl,

"You don't have a cabin assignment yet, but you'll definitely be in one of the Beta Cabins."

The dark brunette glanced at the driver briefly before staring back out the window. She hadn't a clue what the stranger meant by "cabins" and "beta".

Foreman cleared his throat and continued,

"It means you won't have to live under the same roof as a counselor. They're in the area, but at least that gives you some freedom."

Clearly Mr. Foreman was in charge of the business side of the camp—not the socializing with kids part. But Remy cut him some slack and grunted in response.

Suddenly, a wooden fence came into view along with a sign. There it was—Camp Mohingu—in big carved lettering on a hanging sign. Etched beautifully on either of the posts were totem carvings. The doggish smiles of the totems beamed at the car and the wooden eyes followed Remy's as the vehicle drove through the gate.

She had kept her cool this entire time, but now reality was right in front of her.

One undersized trunk without wheels, no cellphone, no friends—just Remy Hadley. Six weeks at Camp Mohingu for girls. A whole summer at a place she'd never been. A surprise vacation.

Thunder rumbled overhead as she stepped out of the car, and grey clouds rolled in like waves above.

' _Seriously?'_ the girl thought to herself as she looked up at the sky. She loved the rain, but the weather was making this whole scene too ridiculous for her tastes. _New girl in a new place, nobody to talk to, it's raining—anything else I'm missing for a movie intro scene?_

Mr. Foreman shut his door and opened the trunk. He grabbed the seventeen-year old's navy blue trunk and carried it for her, but Remy stopped him,

"I've got it," she said as she stuffed the camp paperwork into her black backpack. She slung the bag over one shoulder, and proceeded to grab the trunk with mild ease from the older man.

Foreman raised his eyebrow and reached out his hands, "You sure you got it, hot shot?"

Remy raised both of her eyebrows back at the man. She readjusted the trunk in her arms, and started walking towards the main office without a word. Mr. Foreman chuckled to himself. He liked this kid, and he was starting to approve of his decision to choose her as his "special case".

"House, I swear to God, if you don't get me that girl's paperwork within the hour—" a close-to-shouting, feminine voice echoed from within the main office.

Remy set her trunk on the porch and proceeded to sit on a rocking chair, while Mr. Foreman went to park the car. She pulled her feet in close so her black leggings would keep her warm, and she unrolled the sleeves of her blue flannel. It was left unbuttoned however to reveal a black tank top and a necklace dangling freely over her chest.

The dark-wooden cabin had a long front porch with rocking chairs that had names carved into the sides of them. This was the Main Office, and inside was the postal room, the Head Counselor's Office, the Directors' Office, and in the back was a small lounge for multiple purposes. Mainly for a certain director's nap time.

"The camper's parents sent the health forms two days ago, and I need them today. What are you and Wilson still doing in town?" pacing could be heard in the office, which was located on the front side. The window to the Directors' Office faced outward towards the front porch (strategically placed to listen to any porch-gossip). This allowed Remy to listen in on the conversation, whether she wanted to or not.

The voice from the other line was so loud that it made the listener's ear shake, and Remy jump a bit,

"You see, _Director Cuddy_ ," A sarcastic voice responded. "There's a storm a-comin', and Wilson is too big of a baby to drive up the mountain in bad conditions."

The way the man (House—Remy presumed) spoke was as if he was talking about a patient of his. Suddenly another man's voice could be heard over the phone,

"House, I am not a—a _baby_. I just don't like the look of those clouds."

"See? Baby." House scoffed.

Cuddy's hand covered her face in frustration, "Well, House, if Wilson won't drive why won't you?"

Silence filtered through the phone.

"... I might have stopped by the bar."

"Damnit, House!"

Wilson cuts in, "Cuddy, I had nothing to do with that. I left him alone for an hour, and—and you know how he is!"

"Wilson—"

"I can't control him!"

You could tell by the way Wilson spoke that he had thrown his hands up in defeat.

"We have couple's therapy on Thursday." House adds with a whisper.

Outside, Remy is covering her mouth to hide a small grin.

Cuddy sucks in a breath before sighing loudly,

"Look. Just, just get me the paperwork by tonight, and House—sober up."

"Aye-aye, captain!"

The phone is hung up without a moment to spare, and Cuddy sighs in relief. In the corner of her eyes she notices the young girl sitting on the porch outside her window. She wonders who it is, since most campers arrive around ten o'clock, two and half hours from now.

The sound of pitter-patter fills the misty air. Remy looks up from her chair rocking to watch as the rain slowly starts to fall. The sound the rain makes on the oaken wood is like music to her ears, and she grins. She actually smiles for the first time that day.

' _Maybe this "surprise vacation" won't be so bad after all'_

Remy's ears perk up to the sound of footsteps sloshing in the new puddles. Someone in a _black North Face_ rain jacket, a grey Mohingu camp t-shirt, and hiking boots walks up to the Main Office porch. Blonde, wavy hair can be seen waterfalling out of the person's jacket hood. Remy's eyes widen in curiosity.

 _Step_ , _step_ , _step_ up onto the porch. The stranger pulls their hood back revealing a face that causes Remy's eyes to freeze in place.

Structured cheek bones, cutely round face, strong but sharp eye brows, and eyes the color of a storm out at sea—the young seventeen year old stares blatantly at the woman who's squeezing water out of her long blonde hair. The blonde pauses to look over at the younger girl curled up in the rocking chair making Remy tense up. She holds her breath as the older woman's eyes meet hers.

Her mouth opens to say something, but suddenly the Main Office door opens with a creak,

"Cameron. Director House is running late—I need you to organize these papers for me."

Director Cuddy glances from 'Cameron' to the girl in the rocking chair. Her brow furrows, but then it's clear that the woman remembers something,

"You're with Mr. Foreman. Hadley, was it?"

Remy was surprised by how calm Cuddy's voice had become when she spoke, having heard her argument from before.

She nods at the director before looking at the other woman—Cameron.

Cuddy's voice signals her attention again, "You can come inside if you want. There's a lounge, and it's getting a bit cold out here." She smiled warmly, but Remy could tell she was a woman of business.

Cameron takes her wet jacket off, and disappears into the Main Office. Cuddy follows.

The sound of a sweet but mature voice emits from the office as Remy grabs her bag and trunk.

"Is House drunk again?" Cameron laughs with a hint of worry.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cuddy grumbles back.

Thunder rumbles again causing Remy Hadley to turn skyward. She then looks at her home for the next six weeks. Forests for miles, a lake, one hundred and fifty campers, around forty staff members, and a leaky cabin to stay in for the entirety of it all. How bad could it be?

* * *

SO I hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews are always appreciated, and expect an update soon!

Peace and Good Vibes Always~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWOOOOOOOO

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter II_

After heading inside the Main Office, Remy sets her suitcase next to the door so it's out of the way.

"Give me one moment, Miss Hadley, I'll be right with you. Lounge is down the hall and on the left."

The director, Cuddy, grins like a mother before heading into her office. Remy adjusts her back pack and exhales. She looks into the Head Office before the door is closed to see the blonde girl from before.

 _Cameron_. She hears Cuddy's voice in her head.

And now she's alone in the completely wooden hallway. The place seems new, and in fact it's the most recently innovated building on the property. It may have been only a few years old, but it already seems homey, and that said a lot if Remy felt that way.

The young girl proceeded to walk down the hallway taking her time to glance around at the photos and plaques hanging on the walls. There seemed to be at least fifteen of the same photos on the left wall alone, but after examining them further, Remy noticed that each picture was filled with different people. Sometimes the same person appeared in a few photos, but lots of new faces popped up with every photo. The only identification on the pictures was the year. She was currently on 1995.

Stepping lightly on the polished oak floor, Remy made her way down the hall. The pictures slowly became colored instead of sepia and black and white.

 _2008, 2009, 2010, and—_

She stopped.

She gazed intently at the 2011 photograph. There smack dab in the middle was a young girl with long brown hair displaying an incredibly big smile. The kind of smiles that are really only captured in candid photos.

 _Cameron._

There was no doubt about it. She may have been missing the blonde hair, but that was the girl she saw earlier.

Remy continued walking to try and find the woman in the next few years. She was present from 2011-2014. She smiled when she found when the blonde hair originated. Last year, 2014. And then there was a spot open next to the photograph for the current year, 2015.

They were staff photos. Remy could tell because of the shirts they all wore that had "STAFF" printed on the front of the dark blue shirts. Director Cuddy was in a lot of them, too, and always at the top with a shirt that said "DIRECTOR".

The young girl stepped back quietly. She had always heard about camp, but she didn't expect it to be _exactly_ like the movies and what people told her. _This is pretty traditional stuff, and I'll be experiencing it for six weeks_ – she thought.

"Hmm," she stared at the faces of all of the smiling counselors and staff in the photo. "There must be something about this place for all of you to keep coming back."

Taking her eyes away from the photograph, Remy looks to her left to see a door marked "Lounge". She opens the door and takes a seat in the small chair opposite the couch.

As she places her bag at her feet the sound of the front door opening and closing echoes through the hall. Clunky steps follow. Then the door opens again, and an agitated, masculine voice almost squeaks,

"O-Okay, House, I'm going to get the paperwork figured out and you—"

Silence.

"You can go to the lounge and lie down."

"Sounds good to me." A deeper voice responds.

Remy had heard the voices before.

Within moments, a man in a scruffy suit jacket and an unbuttoned collar shirt enters the room and plops onto the couch. He stretches out on it and closes his eyes with an exhale.

With her legs crossed, and her hands finding themselves messing with her nail polish, Remy sits awkwardly—unsure if she should make her presence known. Her curious personality gets the best of her.

"You must be House."

Opening his eyes immediately, the older man slowly turns his head to look at the girl.

"Do I know you?"

Remy rolls her eyes with a smile and lets out a small laugh. The man named "House" looks quite funny to her from his almost upside down position. The way his eyebrow is squished downward in confusion, his head looking up at her from the couch.

He blinks and then sits up, "Seriously, though, what are you doing in my office?"

"Your office? This is the lounge."

"Again, what are you doing in my office, and did you make an appointment?" House talks back like a child, but he genuinely questions the girl's identity.

Remy just stares blankly at him, unsure if this behavior is caused by alcohol or if it is the natural personality of the male director.

"Uhh—"

Before the young girl can respond, House reaches for his temples and proceeds to lie back down,

"Look, I'll let it slide this once. You can stay right there as long as you're quiet."

The man clearly felt a headache come on from the scotch he had been drinking. Remy could smell it, and she knew her drink handles despite her age. She never liked alcohol, but she didn't judge other people for liking it, and that certainly didn't stop her from stealing a swig or two back home.

She looks around the room in silence as the man groans quietly. The brunette leans forward in her chair to speak to House without being too loud.

"Hey, you probably know this, but there's not much you can do now. But for tomorrow—"

House opens his eyes to the sound of something being unzipped and rustling sounds. He turns his head to see the girl digging through her bag for something. Remy pulls out a small packet of Emergen-C (a powder supplement for vitamin C that dissolves in water). She continues while reaching towards him with the packet,

"Drink this in some warm water—works wonders. And try to stay away from sweets or fruits until the afternoon. Eat some fatty foods, like leftover pizza, or something."

House stares at the packet that is placed on the table next to him, and then at the girl. His eyes grow bigger as he is baffled by this young woman's advice.

Remy zips her bag back up,

"The headache might last a while, but the nausea will go away," She props her hands in her lap before giving a tiny smile to the man. "You'll be fine."

House is dumbfounded. He has no time to respond because he hears footsteps from the hallway. Director Cuddy walks into view and proceeds to scan the scene with an odd look on her face.

House turns to look at her as does Remy. Silence lasts for a few seconds before House puts on his biggest puppy dog face,

"Can we keep her?"

Cuddy's eyes turn to House and they immediately fill with embarrassment,

"Oh my god, House."

"Please?" he pleads before groaning from the headache.

"Ms. Hadley, I'm so sorry—right this way." Cuddy gestures towards her own office.

Smiling internally, Remy grabs her stuff and follows the director out the door, but she waves goodbye to House before leaving, "Good luck" she mouths wordlessly.

House is left alone staring at the empty doorway. He turns around and massages his head,

"For once, Foreman might not have screwed up." He grumbles before closing his eyes again.


End file.
